Fracción
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Ese era probablemente el peor experimento que había creado hasta ahora. Por lo menos cuando tenía a Lumina y Verona, no tenía que preocuparse de que el idiota de Grimmjow acosara a su fracción y la convirtiera en una máquina sexual. SzayelxOC, GrimmjowxOC.


**Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho…? Jajaja xD**

 **Bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños así que me decidí por subir este one-shot.**

 **Esta idea surgió después de analizar más a fondo que no puedo shippear a Szayel con ninguno de los personajes de Bleach. Lo cual es una lástima porque es de mis Espadas favoritos y simplemente no me gusta cómo queda con nadie (no, tampoco lo considero gay). Por lo tanto se me ocurrió emparejarlo con un OC, pero no pude evitar meter al pervertido de Grimmjow en esto UwU.**

 **P.D. Hice este fic en un intento de escribir algo de "humor" jajaja tal vez no les dé risa, ese género no es mi fuerte, pero bueno xD.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **FRACCIÓN**

Las paredes del castillo de Las Noches retumbaron con la explosión proveniente del laboratorio. Una gran nube de humo comenzó a salir por las rendijas y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió para dar paso al científico de cabello rosado.

Szayel tosió repetidas veces hasta que el aire limpio inundó sus pulmones. Su cuerpo y los cristales de sus gafas estaban cubiertos de una sustancia púrpura pegajosa con consistencia de gelatina. Se recargó en el muro y suspiró frustrado. Otro intento fallido de recrear a Lumina y Verona. Después de todo no había sido una gran idea utilizarlos como experimentos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _La idea de que un Espada como Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck tuviera la asombrosa habilidad de ingerir un_ cero _y posteriormente dispararlo con renovada fuerza era inaceptable para Szayel._

 _Creía firmemente que era cuestión de analizar la técnica que usaba para poder imitarla. No requería tanta ciencia y por lo tanto era posible para el mejor científico de Hueco Mundo realizar el experimento._

 _Por supuesto que Aizen jamás le permitiría utilizar a uno de sus Espadas (él estaba considerando a Grimmjow por motivos muy personales) o Arrancar para comprobar su teoría, pero no le había dicho nada sobre su fracción._ _Ya que él mismo la había creado, no había a quién más responder en caso de que algo saliera mal._

 _Lumina y Verona eran los adecuados para el experimento. Una vez que Szayel identificara la técnica y la dominara, les permitiría conservar la habilidad como premio a su buen trabajo, obediencia y fidelidad._

 _Después de horas de ardua labor y cálculos precisos, había creado el aparato que le permitiría ingerir un_ cero, _modularlo y dispararlo de vuelta. El resultado fue una especie de collar ajustable de metal con una placa de absorción que se conectaba directamente a los tres puntos donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de reiatsu (manos, cabeza y pecho). Se podía poner al cuello o a la muñeca, esto con la finalidad de satisfacer cualquier instancia que el sujeto en cuestión estuviera acostumbrado a utilizar._

 _Por ejemplo, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra disparaban con el dedo, Nelliel y Nnoitra con la boca y en el caso de Starrk ni siquiera necesitaba algo en específico._

 _Una vez que el cero_ _fuera absorbido, era tarea del sujeto de prueba canalizarlo y dispararlo de vuelta hacia otro panel para analizar la potencia empleada y ver si los resultados eran satisfactorios o no._

 _Le puso el aparato en el cuello a Lumina, la ató al aro de metal y se posicionó a una buena distancia para apuntar bien. Verona observaba todo fijamente al lado de su amo. Szayel levantó la mano y el reiatsu empezó a comprimirse a su alrededor. La luz rojiza iluminó el laboratorio y el ruido ensordecedor lo aturdió por un momento. Ese tipo de ataques era mejor usarlos al aire libre, pero no estaba en condiciones de ser exigente. La explosión de la pared y el terrible olor a carne quemada le hicieron saber que había fracasado._

 _Verona comenzó a saltar de histeria a su alrededor y a berrear por la muerte de su compañera. Szayel lo hizo callar y le dijo que más tarde fabricaría otra Lumina, pero primero debía concentrarse en arreglar el aparato para que funcionara._

 _Horas más tarde, Verona se encontraba atado al mismo anillo de metal viendo a Szayel con expresión aterrada. Pasados unos segundos, el_ cero _lo hizo pedazos._

 _Szayel observó inexpresivo el caos que había ocasionado en el laboratorio. Había trozos de pared por todos lados y miembros chamuscados y repartidos por todo el piso. Ahora no tenía que reconstruir sólo a Lumina, sino también a Verona._

 _Pensó que era una buena oportunidad para hacerles algunas mejoras, por lo que su muerte fue superada a la velocidad de la luz y sin una sola lágrima derramada._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

El problema fue que no pudo recrear a ninguno de los dos. Ya llevaba cuatro intentos y en cada uno al accionar la palanca únicamente lograba tirar a la basura el progreso que había hecho. No entendía el motivo, pues estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos de la primera vez que los creó, pero evidentemente estaba haciendo algo mal.

Se dijo que tal vez sólo necesitaba un descanso. Había trabajado sin parar desde hacía días, ni siquiera dormía en su habitación y ahora que lo recordaba tampoco había tomado un baño apropiado. Su aspecto era lamentable. Salió del laboratorio y después de asearse y cambiar su ropa se dirigió al comedor.

El resto de los Espadas estaban presentes. Lo miraron con una especie de extrañeza y lástima, pero los más educados –entiéndase todos menos Yammy, Grimmjow y Nnoitra-, se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios.

-¿Qué carajos se supone que estás haciendo? Ya tenemos suficiente con que hayas alterado los pasillos de medio castillo para tu conveniencia –exclamó Yammy.

Szayel no respondió. Lo que hiciera en su laboratorio no era de la incumbencia de nadie.

-Está recreando a su fracción –respondió Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado-, el muy idiota la pulverizó con un _cero._

Nnoitra estalló en carcajadas y después se le unió Yammy. Szayel frunció el ceño, al parecer las noticias volaban más rápido de lo que creía. Su experimento fallido lo había dejado como un completo imbécil y ahora sería el hazmerreír de Hueco Mundo.

-Aizen-sama está molesto porque faltaste a dos reuniones –dijo Zommari.

-Te perdiste toda la diversión –añadió Grimmjow-. Ulquiorra capturó a la humana y yo recuperé mi rango.

Szayel reparó en que también había recuperado su brazo. Seguramente había sido esa tal humana, pues Ulquiorra les había mostrado sus poderes luego de la primera visita a Karakura. Eso era en cierto modo lamentable, al menos Luppi no estaba todo el tiempo sobre él para molestarlo y llamarlo fenómeno. Hubiera preferido que siguiera con ellos y que Grimmjow se resignara a tener un número más alto. Pero la suerte no estaba precisamente de su lado esa semana.

-Hablaré más tarde con Aizen-sama –respondió Szayel para justificarse.

Starrk suspiró con fastidio recargando la cara en su mano derecha y viendo a Szayel con aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué no simplemente tomas a uno de los Arrancar como fracción?

-No.

-Podrías evitarte todo eso.

-Dije que no. Voy a recrearlos como me lo propuse. Sólo tengo que hacerles algunas mejoras, no hay nada malo con ellos.

-No hay nada de ellos –respondió Yammy entre risas.

-Tch, no tengo por qué seguir hablando con ustedes –Szayel se levantó enojado y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No faltes a la reunión de mañana –dijo Ulquiorra firmemente.

Szayel hizo una seña con la mano que indicaba que lo había oído pero que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera decirle Aizen sobre su ausencia en las dos juntas previas.

Muy a su pesar regresó al laboratorio para limpiar la masa gelatinosa y los escombros. El artefacto que había creado estaba intacto, pero seguía siendo completamente defectuoso e inútil. Lo arrojó a un lado, tratando de combatir la inevitable idea del fracaso. Empuñó las manos con coraje, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, pero primero necesitaba recrear a Lumina y Verona.

.

.

Horas más tarde el laboratorio estaba impecable. Había reorganizado sus cosas y eso le levantó el ánimo. Nada como empezar con un lugar limpio y la mente relajada. Reunió los materiales que necesitaba y se dispuso a juntarlos para hacer a Verona, pero antes de eso se detuvo.

Había algo que no cuadraba. Algo estaba saliendo mal y estaba tropezando imbécilmente con la misma piedra. Si no la movía del camino jamás lograría tener éxito. Revisó las anotaciones al pie de página y las analizó con detenimiento.

Los cuerpos de Lumina y Verona, así como el resto de su fracción, eran desiguales. Todos eran muy grandes o muy pequeños, muy gordos o muy flacos, muy estúpidos o…aún más estúpidos. Sólo servían al propósito inmediato de curar sus heridas en batalla, eso era lo único que había considerado al momento de hacerlos, pero cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera le gustaba mucho estar involucrado en peleas, para empezar. No había nada hermoso en atacar a alguien con una espada y defenderte incontables veces sólo porque Aizen necesitaba un ejército. Szayel servía a Aizen, eso era cierto, pero lo que hacía en el laboratorio era muy independiente de lo demás. Tenía que concentrarse en él mismo y en nadie más.

Retomó los apuntes de las proporciones del cuerpo de su fracción. Estaba seguro que ahí estaba la falla. Sus formas no contenían adecuadamente el reiatsu porque las manos eran más cortas, el cuerpo muy grande, la cabeza demasiado redonda… Todo lo necesario para que la distribución fuera errónea; no sabía cómo rayos lo había hecho al principio, pues se negaba a darle algún crédito a la suerte. Incluso el mal diseño del resto de su fracción podía fallar en cualquier momento, pero tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba tantas. Con una sola que tuviera, bien hecha, bastaba y sobraba para sus propósitos.

El plan entonces era crear el cuerpo perfecto, todo debía girar en torno a la perfección, pero, ¿qué forma elegir? La primera que se le vino a la mente fue la forma del cuerpo humano. El femenino, para ser exactos. La belleza de ese característico reloj de arena era inigualable. Las piernas largas, cintura estrecha, pechos grandes, rostro hermoso, cabello sedoso como el suyo…

Pero la apariencia no lo era todo. Ya que Lumina y Verona habían pasado a la historia, tenía que crear una fracción que supiera seguir órdenes, que fuera fuerte y competente para estar al servicio del mejor científico de Hueco Mundo. Sonrió al imaginar las caras del resto de los Espadas: les enseñaría que era capaz de eso y más, y la prueba final sería cuando los shinigamis llegaran al castillo a rescatar a Orihime Inoue.

.

.

Szayel despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en su nueva fracción, pero a pesar de tener la idea en mente todavía no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Conocía bien el cuerpo femenino, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de estar en contacto con él. Lo primero que debía hacer era buscar referentes para que el experimento fuera perfecto, y la primera en quien pensó fue Harribel.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que lo que quería hacer representaba un gran peligro. No era posible que un Octava le hiciera frente a la Tercera. Debía buscar otra opción y reservar a Harribel para el plan B. Un buen científico siempre tenía más opciones de respaldo.

Entonces pensó en la humana, Orihime Inoue. Era también una chica hermosa y con un cuerpo como el que Szayel tenía en mente. No la conocía mucho pero su actitud era más noble y reservada, seguramente podría convencerla de que lo ayudara con su investigación.

Se dirigió a la habitación que le había asignado Aizen y tocó la puerta.

Orihime abrió un poco asombrada de verlo ahí. Sonrió tímidamente pero no se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

-Orihime-chan, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

Orihime se llevó una mano a sus prendedores en acto reflejo, pensando que tal vez quería que sanara a alguien, pero Szayel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

La miró de pies a cabeza y confirmó sus sospechas, ella era la indicada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Orihime se sintió incómoda por la forma en la que estaba siendo observada.

-Estoy haciendo un experimento pero tengo algunos problemas de proporciones, ¿te importaría acompañarme al laboratorio? Te traeré de vuelta cuando terminemos.

Orihime empezó a sudar de nervios. Había escuchado una o dos cosas sobre aquel personaje y siendo honesta le daba miedo estar en su sola presencia, cuanto más en su laboratorio.

-N-No lo sé…no puedo dejar la habitación sin permiso de Ulquiorra. Se supone que sólo debo salir cuando Aizen-sama me mande llamar.

Szayel frunció el ceño. ¿En serio iba a obedecer a Ulquiorra? La puerta estaba abierta, podía irse cuando quisiera, pero en cambio prefería quedarse y hacer lo que le dijeran. La jaló del brazo por el pasillo sin responder. No le iba a tomar más que unos cuantos minutos.

-¡E-Espera…suéltame…!

-¿A dónde llevas a esa mujer?

La voz de Ulquiorra interrumpió su partida. Había utilizado el sonido para cerrarle el paso a Szayel. Orihime lo miró asombrada y corrió para refugiarse detrás de él sin dejar de ver a Szayel con cautela.

-Al laboratorio.

-Ella le pertenece a Aizen-sama, no vuelvas a tocarla.

-No me digas qué hacer.

-Soy tu superior. Si vuelves a acercarte a ella para tratar de involucrarla en tus experimentos, te mataré.

Dicho esto jaló a Orihime de vuelta a su habitación y se encerró con ella. Szayel suspiró frustrado y regresó solo al laboratorio.

Horas más tarde se acordó de la reunión que tenían con Aizen. Había decidido pasar al plan B aunque le temblaran las piernas. Era peligroso meterse con Harribel y casi improbable salir victorioso.

 _Soy un genio_ , se recordó, _puedo hacerlo._

Barragan, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow y Aaroniero ya estaban en el salón principal. Ulquiorra lo fulminó con la mirada recordando el episodio con Orihime. Cuando Grimmjow lo vio entrar sonrió de lado y se recargó al frente para empezar a molestarlo.

-¿Cómo va tu experimento? Hoy no he escuchado ninguna explosión.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Grimmjow.

-¿Disculpa? –la expresión del peliazul se ensombreció.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Szayel lo encaró.

Grimmjow permaneció en silencio. No tenía una respuesta concreta. Sólo sabía que le gustaba hacerlo enojar sin razón aparente. Desde su primer día como parte de los diez se propuso buscar una víctima, y la había encontrado.

En ese momento Harribel entró a la habitación y Szayel se tensó en su asiento. La rubia pasó de largo y se sentó justo en frente de él. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. El resto de su rostro no era visible debido a su máscara, pero todos tenían la sensación de que siempre estaba seria o molesta por algo en particular.

Szayel aprovechó que no lo estaba mirando para fijarse en su cuerpo. Primero que nada el cabello. Las mujeres solían tener cabello largo. El de ella estaba alborotado y tenía algunos mechones amarrados. Szayel decidió que probaría otro estilo más elegante. Su fracción debía lucir más que bien. Después bajó la vista hasta su pecho. Era grande, parecido al de esa chica Orihime. La forma era redonda, simétrica. Estaba seguro de que si no llevara los brazos cruzados todo el tiempo estarían libres al aire.

La mesa no le permitía ver más allá de sus brazos entrelazados, así que tiró sus gafas "accidentalmente" para tener la excusa de agacharse y observarla desde abajo. Su cintura era estrecha y junto a sus caderas formaban ese reloj de arena que quería lograr. El pantalón estaba algo flojo y le caía por sus caderas. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no podía localizar su agujero hollow? La ropa revelaba casi todo su cuerpo, y era obvio que en su pecho no se encontraba. Sólo podía ser debajo del ombligo o en algún lugar de sus piernas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –la voz de Harribel lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Lo observaba fijamente por debajo de la mesa. Szayel se enderezó y se pegó en la cabeza. Hizo una mueca de dolor y regresó a su asiento.

-N-Nada.

Harribel entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada más. El resto de los Espadas ya estaban llegando. El último, por supuesto, fue Starrk, y después de él los capitanes y Aizen.

Szayel evadió la mirada de Aizen toda la reunión. Se limitó a responder sus preguntas sobre la barrera que le había encargado y los preparativos para sitiar la ciudad de Karakura cuando los shinigamis se infiltraran en Hueco Mundo.

Aizen no dijo nada sobre su ausencia, pero Szayel sabía que estaba molesto. Gin sonrió con burla cuando lo notó tan nervioso y a Szayel le dieron ganas de hacerle una sonrisa igual en la garganta y observarlo desangrarse lentamente.

Finalmente, dieron la reunión por terminada y empezaron a salir de uno por uno. Szayel prácticamente quiso volar de regreso a su laboratorio para anotar toda la información que había reunido de Harribel, pero Grimmjow utilizó el _sonido,_ lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó en la pared sin dejar de sonreír.

Szayel forcejeó para que lo soltara y maldijo cuando ni Yammy ni Aaroniero intervinieron y simplemente los dejaron solos.

-¡Suéltame, estúpido gato!

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada y apretó más la mano alrededor.

-Hoy estuviste muy callado en la reunión, ¿el gato te comió la lengua?

-¡S-Suél…tame!

Grimmjow lo soltó y Szayel cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos, tosiendo para recuperar el aire.

-¿Exactamente qué te traes entre manos? Ulquiorra dijo que esta tarde fuiste a visitar a la humana y que querías llevarla al laboratorio. Y hace unos momentos podría jurar que querías devorar con los ojos a Harribel. ¿De pronto tus instintos carnales te traicionan?

-Mantente fuera de mis asuntos –replicó acomodando sus gafas.

Grimmjow sonrió y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-No seas así, puedo ayudarte a conseguir algún Arrancar. Tus expectativas son muy altas, la invitada de honor de Aizen y Harribel –hizo una mueca-, te estás jugando el cuello.

-Como dije, mantente fuera de mis asuntos.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Grimmjow lo siguió unos pasos y le gritó desde la puerta:

-¡Si cambias de opinión, avísame! Puedo conseguirte algo, no importa lo que tengas en mente.

Su risa permaneció en la mente de Szayel hasta que llegó al laboratorio. Estaba frustrado y muy molesto con el Espada de cabello celeste. Era una puta espina en el trasero y si seguía husmeando en sus asuntos nada bueno saldría de ello. Tenía que ser cauteloso de ahora en adelante.

Hizo algunos dibujos y bocetos sobre su fracción. Cambió algunas cosas para mejorarla y se entretuvo largo rato en el rostro. Cerró los ojos para imaginarla con detenimiento y cuando los abrió su mano se deslizó sobre el papel como si tuviera vida propia. Lo observó satisfecho, pero era sólo un adelanto, quería tener más referentes porque no creía que Harribel fuera suficiente. Suspiró con fastidio al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Pedirle ayuda a su némesis, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

.

.

Cuando Szayel salió de la habitación estaba completamente empapado en sudor y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Grimmjow había pasado el límite. Cuando le pidió una mujer Arrancar para satisfacer sus deseos se refería a cumplir un propósito investigativo, no a que se le arrojara sobre los pantalones para…

No, definitivamente eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Szayel tocó dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Grimmjow y esperó. El Espada gritó desde adentro que se largara quien fuera, pero Szayel siguió tocando. Grimmjow salió dispuesto a cortarle las manos al que hubiera tocado, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio a Szayel de pie frente a él con las manos a la espalda._

 _-Vaya, vaya, ¿no estarás perdido? –inquirió sonriente._

 _-Ahórrate tus comentarios. He venido a pedir tu ayuda._

 _Grimmjow soltó una larga carcajada y Szayel lo miró con el rostro inexpresivo._

 _-¿Terminaste?_

 _-No –y siguió riéndose._

 _Szayel rodó los ojos y entró a sentarse en el sillón de la habitación con los pies arriba de la mesa. Grimmjow se le unió sin dejar de sonreír. Se limpió una falsa lágrima y suspiró luego de subir los pies también._

 _Szayel tenía tanteado el terreno. Si llegaba con actitud sumisa no se llevaría nada más que burlas e insultos por parte de Grimmjow, así que debía actuar confiado y adoptar una posición relajada para que tuviera claro que su sola presencia no lo intimidaba, pese a tener un número menor al suyo._

 _-Suéltalo ya, ¿qué carajo quieres?_

 _-¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña charla en el salón?_

 _-¿Cómo olvidarla?_

 _-Es respecto a eso –mintió-. Quiero que me consigas a un Arrancar para satisfacer mis deseos._

 _Grimmjow abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Jamás en sus muchos siglos de vida había escuchado a alguien ser tan claro y directo, sobre todo tratándose de alguien como Szayel, tan pulcro y reservado. Se encogió de hombros y decidió ayudarlo, siempre podría cobrarse el favor más delante, era bueno tener a alguien como Szayel en deuda con él._

 _-Eh, seguro. ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

 _Szayel se sorprendió de que hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente. Se aclaró la garganta y su mente maquinó a toda velocidad. No podía decirle exactamente que quería referencias para crear a su fracción, pero si podía conseguirle alguien con las proporciones adecuadas sería de mucha ayuda. Joder, sería la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas._

 _-Primero que nada, que sea mujer –aclaró._

 _Grimmjow reprimió una sonrisa y asintió para que continuara._

 _-Tiene que ser guapa, delgada, pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, piel suave…_

 _-Esos son muchos detalles._

 _-Sólo quiero dejar muy claro lo que quiero._

 _-Bien, cuerpo de diosa. ¿Algo más? Ya sabes. Sumisa, agresiva, sensible, apasionada._

 _-Lo que sea está bien._

 _-De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer._

 _-Bien –Szayel salió sin despedirse ni agradecerle y regresó a su habitación._

 _Al día siguiente Grimmjow fue a buscarlo y lo condujo a otra de las habitaciones disponibles en Las Noches. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que a Szayel le dio mala espina, pero luego de pensarlo un momento decidió no darle importancia. Todo acerca de Grimmjow era mala espina, no era algo nuevo. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Grimmjow le puso ambas manos en los hombros para darle ánimos._

 _-Todo está listo. Está esperando adentro. Ve por ella, tigre._

 _Le dio una palmada en el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria y Szayel rodó los ojos con fastidio._

 _La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con las lámparas apostadas en las esquinas. El brillo amarillo era más bien cálido, contrastando con el frío característico de Hueco Mundo. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y apartó el dosel. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio a Cirucci atada a la cama con una venda en los ojos._

 _-¿Qué demonios es esto? –exclamó Szayel de pie frente a ella._

 _Cirucci levantó la cabeza al reconocer la voz._

 _-¿Szayelaporro Granz? –preguntó atónita._

 _-El mismo._

 _-¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí?_

 _-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Le dije a Grimmjow que quería…_

 _Se detuvo en medio de la oración al contemplar mejor el cuerpo de la chica. Definitivamente cumplía los requisitos que le había pedido a Grimmjow, pero algo en su interior le dijo que estaba arriesgando demasiado el cuello con el paso que estaba a punto de dar._

 _-¿Grimmjow? Ese bastardo, me dijo que viniera para…_

 _Cirucci se sonrojó y no terminó la frase. Szayel comprendió de inmediato. Grimmjow la había llevado a ese lugar por medio de un engaño para tenerla a su disposición y de ese modo ofrecérsela a Szayel en bandeja de plata. Se preguntó qué demonios le había dicho para lograr atarla a la cama sin resistencia, pero no había que ser un genio para saber la respuesta. Grimmjow era un bastardo mujeriego moja-bragas que siempre se salía con la suya. Seguramente Cirucci esperaba un encuentro apasionado con el Sexta, pero en cambio le había tocado el Octava._

 _Y eso significaba también que no había dado su consentimiento para pasar la velada con Szayel._

 _-De acuerdo, esto es una broma de mal gusto –dijo Cirucci-. Desátame._

 _Szayel se inclinó y le quitó el amarre de una pierna, pero se detuvo cuando reparó en lo corto que era su vestido. Tan corto que requería levantarlo apenas unos centímetros para ver por debajo de él. Vio sus piernas de porcelana envueltas en medias y sujetas con el liguero que no alcanzaba a cubrirse por completo. Szayel suspiró y Cirucci percibió su aliento en su muslo derecho, así que le dio una fuerte patada que encajó con su mandíbula y lo hizo caer de la cama._

 _-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pervertido? –gruñó Cirucci._

 _Szayel se sobó el golpe y se levantó._

 _-¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

 _-Podría preguntarte lo mismo._

 _-Estoy investigando._

 _-No se te ha perdido nada ahí dentro._

 _-No te creas tan importante._

 _Cirucci soltó una carcajada que hizo enfurecer a Szayel._

 _-Desátame ya, loco._

 _-Espera, lleguemos a un acuerdo._

 _-¿De qué hablas? No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo. Vine aquí esperando tener sexo con Grimmjow y en cambio me deja maniatada en posesión de un fenómeno de laboratorio. Le voy a cortar la puta cabeza cuando lo encuentre._

 _-No olvides que soy tu superior –replicó Szayel utilizando las mismas palabras de Ulquiorra. Una artimaña sucia, pero efectiva._

 _Cirucci se tensó en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tenía un temperamento explosivo, pero también tenía muy claro cuál era su nivel en Las Noches._

 _-Ahora –prosiguió Szayel-. No tienes nada que temer, criatura. Sólo necesito hacer algunas observaciones para un trabajo._

 _-¿De qué se trata? No esperarás que nosotros tengamos…_

 _-No, por supuesto que no._

 _-Bien, porque la respuesta es un rotundo NO._

 _-Te voy a desatar, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de golpes, vengo en son de paz._

 _-Te mataré si me pones una mano encima._

 _Szayel rodó los ojos._

 _-Sí, sí, lo que sea._

 _La desató y Cirucci se sobó las manos y los tobillos. Se quitó la venda y fulminó a Szayel con la mirada, tal y como éste lo esperaba. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que dijera algo._

 _-¿Y bien?_

 _-¿Podrías quitarte la ropa?_

 _La respuesta fue un golpe en la mandíbula que Szayel no pudo esquivar._

 _-¡Es con fines científicos! –replicó._

 _-Estás demente. Me largo de aquí._

 _Empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero Szayel se interpuso en su camino y se recargó en la puerta._

 _-Haré lo que quieras._

 _Cirucci sonrió de lado. No estaba mal tener una ventaja sobre Szayel. Era un Espada poderoso, algo loco, pero poderoso._

 _-¿Lo que yo quiera?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Tendré que pensarlo. Pero está bien, acepto._

 _Szayel sonrió triunfante y sacó su libreta para empezar a hacer sus apuntes. Cirucci lo miró confundida y se acercó hasta quedar junto a él. Vio que tenía un boceto de una mujer, pero estaba incompleto. Al parecer había dicho la verdad, todo aquello era con fines científicos, aunque no se le ocurría qué podía estar planeando. Se alejó unos pasos y bajó el cierre de su vestido._

 _Szayel la observó con expresión indescifrable. Tomó medidas mentalmente e hizo las cuentas que necesitaba. Empezó a dibujar a conciencia y en silencio, ahora tenía una visión mucho más clara de lo que debía hacer. Cirucci se sintió incómoda al principio, pero al ver que no la veía con alguna otra intención se relajó. Continuó con la ropa interior y Szayel se puso de pie para caminar alrededor de ella y no perder ni un solo detalle. La hizo levantar los brazos y abrir un poco las piernas para enfocarse en las proporciones adecuadas._

 _-¿Terminaste?_

 _-Sí, gracias._

 _Cirucci volvió a vestirse._

 _-¿Puedo ver el dibujo?_

 _Szayel se lo mostró y entonces percibió un aura peligrosa emanando de ella._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres con "cabello dañado, pero color interesante"? ¿"Hacer cintura más estrecha? ¿"Piernas demasiado corvas"?_

 _-Eres un buen referente, pero tengo que hacer muchas modificaciones._

 _Szayel alcanzó a ver el golpe antes de que conectara con la nariz y se agachó a tiempo._

 _-¡Espera!_

 _-¡Te voy a matar, Szayelaporro Granz!_

 _-¡T-Te hice un cumplido!_

 _Szayel retrocedió hasta la puerta y esquivó una ráfaga de golpes que iban directo hacia su rostro. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesta, únicamente había decidido mejorar su versión. No iba a dejar que su fracción tuviera algún error, debía ser perfecta._

 _Utilizó el_ sonido _varias veces y se movió por toda la habitación tumbando las lámparas en el proceso y corriendo por su vida. Cirucci lo alcanzó y lo acorraló contra la pared. Desenvainó su zanpakutou y le apuntó a la entrepierna._

 _-Despídete de tu amiguito, me las vas a pagar. Desgarra,_ ¡Golondrina!

 _El segundo que pasó entre su forma Arrancar y su resurrección fue tiempo suficiente para que Szayel lograra escabullirse lejos de su agarre y saliera como alma que lleva el diablo. No era necesario reunir más información. La que tenía bastaba y sobraba._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Regresó al laboratorio todavía con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Hizo una nota mental de cuidarse las espaldas más a conciencia y tal vez poner una o dos trampas en la entrada de su habitación y del laboratorio. No quería ningún inconveniente, no cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo.

Empezó los preparativos para crear a su fracción y reunió los materiales necesarios. Llegó un momento en el que no tuvo que ver más sus notas, tenía todo en la mente tan claro como el agua. El color de cabello, la longitud, las proporciones de sus extremidades y del centro, el color de piel, la textura, color de ojos, grosor de los labios. Y no dejando de lado lo más importante, que era el cerebro, órgano vital que contenía la memoria, la personalidad, la obediencia y su propio poder como fracción.

La luz del sol artificial de Las Noches se colaba por las rendijas, permitiéndole saber que había estado trabajando en ello toda la noche. Se desperezó en su asiento y miró el horno especial. Faltaban sólo unos minutos, y no había ninguna explosión de por medio. Ni siquiera un corto circuito o un olor desagradable que no cuadrara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Terminó de recoger y limpiar el laboratorio justo cuando el timbre sonó, anunciándole que su experimento estaba terminado. Se acercó a la puerta del horno y suspiró profundamente antes de abrirla. La nube de humo tardó unos segundos en disiparse, y cuando lo hizo, reveló la figura que tanto había esperado Szayel.

Una mujer menuda estaba acostada en el interior. Su nívea piel bien podría confundirse con el cabello albino que había decidido para ella, el cual llevaba largo hasta la cintura y con el flequillo de lado. El cuerpo era justo como Szayel lo había imaginado. Tenía largas piernas torneadas pero delgadas, cintura estrecha que fácilmente podría rodear con un brazo, pechos grandes pero no tanto como los de Harribel, más bien modestos, acorde a su figura delgada.

Jaló la bandeja y su creación quedó justo frente a él. La chica se desperezó y abrió los ojos, que eran de color miel, un poco más cafés que los de Szayel. Sus pestañas blancas la hacían parecer una princesa de hielo, y sus labios rosados además de los ojos eran el único color en aquel rostro de papel.

La chica se sentó frente a su creador y se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. Szayel pensó que necesitaba ponerle un nombre. El experimento había sido un éxito, así que eso fue pista suficiente para él.

-Tu nombre es _Seikou*_ –dijo finalmente.

La chica asintió y sonrió de lado.

Szayel se dio cuenta de que aún estaba desnuda y se apresuró a traerle algo de ropa para que se vistiera. Por el momento no tenía algo acorde a su figura, pero rasgó un traje que iba para Lumina y formó un vestido holgado de rayas sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas. Sonrió satisfecho cuando la contempló de pies a cabeza. Sin duda era el mejor experimento que había hecho hasta el momento. Su belleza era casi etérea, y estaba seguro de que su cerebro era ágil como el suyo. Era hora de ponerlo a prueba.

-Mi nombre es…

-Szayelaporro Granz, Octava Espada del ejército de Aizen –su voz era suave como el algodón, y tenía un timbre angelical.

-Correcto.

-Mi nombre es Seikou, fracción de Szayelaporro-sama.

-Correcto.

La chica paseó la mirada por la habitación, deteniéndose apenas un milisegundo en cada cosa que veía.

-Estamos en el laboratorio subterráneo de Las Noches.

A Szayel le gustó que pudiera reconocer todo como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes. Su plan de implantarle la memoria de Lumina y perfeccionarla había funcionado. Su inteligencia y memoria fotográfica eran asombrosas. ¿Qué tan fuerte y obediente sería?

-Forma un _cero_ –ordenó Szayel.

La chica levantó un dedo y apuntó hacia una pared que no tenía absolutamente nada. Al parecer sabía bien el destrozo que causaría. El reiatsu rojo se comprimió a su alrededor y el disparo hizo pedazos el muro. La potencia no era exactamente letal como la de un Espada, pero era remarcable considerando que era una creación y no una evolución de hollow.

-Excelente. Me ayudarás a componer el panel de absorción que hice hace unos días. Esa será tu primera tarea. Necesito que me traigas unas cosas del almacén. ¿Sabes dónde está el almacén?

Seikou asintió y Szayel sonrió involuntariamente. La chica actuaba de un modo normal, no mecánico como habría de esperarse de una creación.

Le entregó la lista de cosas que necesitaba y momentos después la observó desaparecer por la puerta. Sentía una renovada confianza en su persona y un orgullo que apenas le cabía en el pecho. El éxito en el experimento superaba con creces todas las molestias vividas en la última semana. Ni siquiera pensó en Lumina y Verona o en las burlas del resto de los Espadas. Seikou representaba sus capacidades como el mejor científico de Hueco Mundo.

No había imposibles para Szayelaporro Granz.

.

.

Seikou se internó en los pasillos de Las Noches con notable familiaridad. No dudó ni un segundo en dar vuelta por un corredor u otro para llegar a su destino. Percibía perfectamente cada rastro de reiatsu a su alrededor, desde el del aire hasta el de Aizen, tan denso como el agua y tan destructor como la lava.

El almacén estaba a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Había memorizado la lista para no tener que llevarla, algo que seguramente Szayel le aplaudiría por "iniciativa propia". Giró en el siguiente corredor y siguió su camino, ignorando al hombre de cabello azul que venía en sentido contrario y que se quedó pasmado al verla.

Grimmjow tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Utilizó el _sonido_ y se puso frente a ella.

-Wow, ¿y tú quién eres?

Seikou frunció el ceño al percibir su reiatsu. Era un Espada fuerte, incluso más que Szayel.

-Seikou.

-No me pareces familiar.

-Es mi primer día en el castillo.

Grimmjow ensanchó su sonrisa al inferir que era una novata o algo por el estilo y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, dispuesto a llegar a más y averiguar qué había debajo de ese horrible vestido de rayas.

-¿Estás perdida? Puedo ayudarte a llegar a tu destino.

-No estoy perdida. Voy al almacén.

Seikou se zafó de su agarre y siguió caminando.

Grimmjow se apresuró a seguirla. Era una mujer hermosa, una belleza exótica que nunca había visto. Su expresión se mantenía seria, pero no parecía estar molesta o aburrida. Era bastante extraña en cuanto al reiatsu que emanaba, constante, pero por alguna razón lo sentía diferente al de los demás. Y lo más importante era que no despedía ningún olor. Olfateó varias veces para comprobarlo.

-¿Qué necesitas del almacén, muñeca?

-Mi nombre es Seikou –repitió-, no _muñeca._

-No lo tomes a mal. Es un cumplido. Estoy siendo amable.

Seikou asintió con un ligero toque de sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que eso fuera posible.

-Szayelaporro-sama me pidió una lista de cosas.

-¿Szayelaporro-sama? ¿Szayel? –Preguntó Grimmjow con extrañeza. Szayel era la última persona con la que se le hubiera ocurrido relacionarla.

-Soy su fracción.

Grimmjow abrió los ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras. Sabía que esa horrible vestimenta la había visto antes.

-Así que el bastardo lo logró después de todo –susurró para sí mismo-. Creo que te tenía muy bien escondida.

-No estaba escondida.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada y se mordió el labio casi involuntariamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, linda. Sexta Espada.

-Un placer –dijo Seikou amablemente.

 _Por supuesto que lo es_ , pensó Grimmjow.

La siguió hasta el almacén y la observó desde la puerta sacar varios objetos y sustancias extrañas. Su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño que el de él, pero no parecía necesitar ayuda. No se tambaleó bajo el peso de las cajas ni tropezó con nada.

-¿Exactamente cómo llegaste al castillo?

Seikou pareció pensarlo un momento, pero al no saber la respuesta concreta se encogió de hombros y salió rumbo al laboratorio. Grimmjow la siguió unos pasos detrás.

-No estoy segura. Cuando desperté ya estaba en el laboratorio.

-Tengo una gran idea –dijo Grimmjow con la emoción de un niño-. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos por ahí a dar una vuelta? Puedo mostrarte el castillo y sus alrededores –su tono de voz denotaba lujuria y nada más.

-Ya conozco el castillo, pero gracias de todas formas. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Siguió caminando y Grimmjow la interceptó sin verse afectado por el rechazo. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara aceptando, sólo tenía que escoger sus palabras con cuidado y tocar la fibra sensible.

-¿Qué me dices de ir a comer más tarde? Cuando termines tu trabajo.

Seikou formó una extraña sonrisa.

-Soy una fracción, no tengo necesidad de comer.

-¿Es así? Qué extraño –respondió Grimmjow con fingido interés-. ¿Tienes otras necesidades?

-¿Cómo qué?

Grimmjow sonrió y se inclinó para tomarla de la cintura, pero la voz de Ulquiorra lo interrumpió.

-Aizen-sama quiere verte en la sala de control.

-Estoy un poco ocupado en estos momentos –respondió el Sexta.

-No me interesa, son órdenes de Aizen-sama.

Grimmjow bufó molesto y se separó de Seikou sin llegar a tocarla.

-Nos veremos más tarde, muñeca. Te buscaré y te encontraré, y entonces podremos reanudar nuestra charla.

-De acuerdo…

Grimmjow desapareció utilizando el sonido. Ulquiorra pareció reparar en Seikou por primera vez.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Seikou. Soy la fracción de Szayelaporro-sama.

-Lo que sea –respondió el ojiverde y desapareció también.

Seikou se sorprendió de la agilidad de ambos y quiso saber si ella era igual de rápida. Concentró el reiatsu en sus pies y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a las puertas del laboratorio. Sonrió satisfecha y entró.

-¿Encontraste todo lo que te pedí?

-Sí, Szayelaporro-sama.

-Excelente. Comencemos.

Seikou dejó las cajas encima de la mesa y Szayel la detuvo del brazo cuando pasó al lado de él.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó alarmado.

-¿Qué es qué, Szayelaporro-sama?

-Esa sensación…ese reiatsu… ¿Te encontraste con alguien en el camino?

-Sí, con Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, Sexta Espada. Me siguió al almacén y me hizo algunas preguntas. Después llegó otro Espada, pero no se identificó. Le dio órdenes al Sexta y lo hizo ir a la sala de control para ver a Aizen-sama.

-Ese bastardo –murmuró Szayel.

Observó fijamente a Seikou y tensó la mandíbula. ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo creía que iba a mantenerla alejada del mundo? Era hermosa en el exterior, era más que obvio que alguien se le acercaría, pero no pensó que sería tan rápido. No había pasado ni una hora y ya había sido acechada por un Espada, y no cualquier espada, sino el mismísimo Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

El peligro estaba latente, ahora lo sabía mejor que nunca. Si la fase informativa y la experimental eran un riesgo, Seikou en persona podría ser aquello que lo destruyera inevitablemente. Sin embargo, no era su culpa. Ella había mostrado ser inteligente y obediente. No había hecho nada malo ni fuera de lo que Szayel le había ordenado. La culpa la tenía Grimmjow, y tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo y mantenerlo lejos de ella, porque en el fondo sabía que Grimmjow no resistiría molestarlo con aquello que era más preciado para él en esos momentos: Seikou.

La tomó por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez es peligroso. No hables con él, ni siquiera te le acerques.

-Sospeché, por la densidad de su reiatsu, que era alguien poderoso.

-No estoy hablando de su poder, te digo que es peligroso –repitió Szayel.

-¿Por qué?

-No dudará en llevarte a su cuarto para…

-¿Para qué?

Szayel no respondió. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Hasta dónde era capaz Seikou de entender las costumbres de Grimmjow de follar con todo aquello que se moviera y se dejara? No, esa era una charla para otra ocasión. La advertencia serviría por el momento.

-Sólo...mantente lejos de él. Es una orden.

-Sí, Szayelaporro-sama.

Se dedicaron a trabajar el resto de la mañana con el panel de absorción. Szayel encontró algunas fallas y Seikou demostró ser de gran ayuda para repararlo. Le pasaba los instrumentos cuando los necesitaba y hacía algunas observaciones importantes.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Szayel poco después del mediodía.

-No, soy una fracción.

-Cierto. Tu forma de actuar es tan natural que me resulta fácil olvidar que no eres como yo.

-Comer no es una necesidad para mí, estoy consciente de eso –respondió Seikou.

-Está bien, nuestros cuerpos son almas, así que realmente no necesitamos alimento. Comemos desde que Aizen-sama llegó a Hueco Mundo, porque los shinigamis sí acostumbran hacerlo.

-Ya veo –respondió pensativa.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Grimmjow, sobre tener otras necesidades. Apenas estaba terminando de conocer su cuerpo, así que había muchas cosas que no sabía de sí misma y del mundo que la rodeaba. Pero para eso tenía a Szayel, su maestro que le explicaría todo aquello que no entendiera.

-¿Tengo otras necesidades, Szayelaporro-sama?

Szayel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró fijamente. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Por qué el repentino interés? Y pensándolo bien, no tenía ni idea. Jamás se había puesto a preguntarle al resto de su fracción si tenían alguna necesidad, simplemente ordenaba y ellos obedecían.

-No lo sé. Tal vez dormir, el cuerpo necesita recuperar energía.

-¿Tú tienes alguna necesidad?

Szayel presentía que la conversación estaba tomando otro cariz, pero no estaba seguro.

-Sí, unas cuantas…

-¿Cómo qué?

-No se me ocurre ninguna por el momento.

Se le ocurrían muchas por el momento, pero no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Tenía que explicarle tantas cosas que optó por dejarlo para otra ocasión, cuando no estuviera tan cansado y no se sintiera extraño charlando tan casualmente con su fracción.

.

.

Al día siguiente decidió presentarla con el resto de los Espadas y los capitanes para que no la trataran como una extraña si la veían por el castillo, aunque en el caso de Grimmjow prefería que así fuera. La reunión empezaría pronto y ya estaban todos en sus respectivos asientos. Szayel fue el último en llegar junto con Seikou. La chica no estaba nada nerviosa. Caminó a su lado sin inmutarse por las miradas dirigidas a ella y a su creador.

-Aizen-sama, quiero presentarles a mi fracción. Su nombre es Seikou.

Seikou hizo una reverencia y Aizen sonrió.

-¿Así que ella es el motivo de tu ausencia en las juntas de la semana? Sin duda un experimento de esta magnitud requiere mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasó con los otros? Paulino y Ramona.

-Lumina y Verona. Eh, digamos que sufrieron un terrible accidente.

-Nacer –dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estar a tu servicio –añadió Yammy.

-Pisar ese asqueroso laboratorio –completó Nnoitra.

Aizen levantó una mano para hacerlos callar y vio de reojo que Gin reprimió una carcajada. Szayel bufó molesto.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Yo…

-Szayelaporro-sama decidió hacerles algunas modificaciones –respondió Seikou.

Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados de que hubiera intervenido en una conversación entre Szayel y Aizen.

-Ya veo –terció Aizen-. Bueno, en ese caso bienvenida a nuestras filas, Seikou. Espero que tu estancia en Las Noches sea placentera. Eres libre de pasear por el castillo, pero no quiero problemas con nadie, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Aizen-sama.

-En cuanto a ti, Szayel, no descuides tus labores y no faltes a las juntas. Tenemos mucho por hacer todavía y la llegada de Ichigo Kurosaki será muy pronto. Hay que estar preparados.

-Sí, Aizen-sama.

Tomaron asiento y la reunión empezó. Szayel se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow estaba muy entretenido viendo descaradamente a su fracción. Podía notar ese brillo en sus ojos y la ligera inclinación hacia su asiento. Por su parte, Seikou miraba atentamente a Aizen y parecía estar tomando notas mentales de cada cosa que decía. Szayel pensó que había sido buena idea llevarla, porque la verdad era que no estaba poniendo atención a nada más que Grimmjow y la manera en que devoraba a Seikou con la mirada. Le hirvió la sangre de coraje, pues era obvio que el Sexta haría un movimiento con ella tarde o temprano, ya fuera por instinto o por joderle la vida.

Se inclinaba más por lo segundo.

Al terminar la reunión, Aizen llamó a Szayel para encargarle algunas cosas como parte de los preparativos. El resto de los presentes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Espérame afuera –ordenó Szayel desde la puerta y Seikou asintió.

-Ah, qué fastidio. No sabes cuánto tiempo vas a entretenerte –intervino Grimmjow recargado en el muro de enfrente-. Yo la escoltaré de vuelta al laboratorio.

-Absolutamente no. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella –bramó Szayel con fuego en los ojos.

Aizen lo llamó nuevamente y no le quedó otra opción más que obedecer. Intercambió una mirada con Seikou que no aceptaba reproches. Antes de cerrar la puerta vio que Grimmjow le levantó el dedo de en medio sin dejar de sonreír y abrazó a Seikou por los hombros.

.

.

Seikou se escabulló del agarre de Grimmjow y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Szayelaporro-sama no quiere que esté cerca de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que eres peligroso.

La sonrisa de Grimmjow se ensanchó.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, pero no para cualquiera. ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo para lastimarte? No me has hecho nada, llevas apenas un día en el castillo.

Seikou pensó que podía otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo era cierto lo que le decía. Los Arrancar debían pelear contra los shinigamis, no entre ellos. Pero aun así sentía que no era correcto desobedecer las órdenes de su maestro.

-Teníamos una charla pendiente –prosiguió Grimmjow.

-Le pregunté a Szayelaporro-sama cuáles eran mis necesidades y dijo que dormir.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada por su respuesta, pero le pareció interesante que la chica hubiera estado pensando en su conversación del día anterior.

-No puede ser la única, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé.

-Todo mundo tiene otras necesidades, incluso Szayel.

Eso pareció despertar el interés de Seikou. Si su maestro y creador tenía necesidades, sería un honor para ella satisfacerlas. Eso lo pondría muy contento y le daría la muestra de que podía ser una subordinada ejemplar.

-¿Cuáles son las necesidades de Szayelaporro-sama?

-Las mismas que las mías y las de todos los hombres del mundo.

-Quiero servirle en lo que pueda, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres.

Grimmjow, en cambio, supo exactamente qué decirle para tenerla comiendo de la palma de su mano. Reprimió una sonrisa y en cambio puso una expresión seria.

-Por supuesto que sí, linda. Estoy seguro de que quieres hacer lo que esté a tu alcance para tener feliz a tu creador.

-Sí.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Te daré toda la información que necesitas.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, es más bien cuestión de práctica.

-Soy muy eficiente. Aprendo rápido.

-Excelente. Andando, tu primera clase será hoy.

-De acuerdo.

Se alejaron por el pasillo en dirección de la habitación de Grimmjow. Cuando entraron, Seikou se extrañó un poco, pues esperaba ver carteles o algún material didáctico, pero no había nada de eso.

-Una de las necesidades básicas de cualquiera, sobre todo los hombres, es el placer. Sentirse bien.

Grimmjow se acercó hasta ella y puso ambas manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Sabes lo que es acariciar?

-Sí –Seikou levantó una mano y la pasó dos veces por el cabello de Grimmjow sin demorarse demasiado. Una gotita corrió por la frente de Grimmjow.

-No es así.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso es acariciar. He visto a Yammy hacerlo con Kukkapuro. O mejor dicho, la persona a quien pertenecía mi memoria lo vio.

-Es distinto acariciar a un perro y a una persona. ¿Crees que a Szayel le gustaría eso? ¿Qué lo compararas con un ser inferior como un perro?

Seikou agachó la mirada.

-No, creo que no le gustaría.

-Te enseñaré cómo se hace.

Grimmjow apretó suavemente alrededor de la cintura de Seikou y fue subiendo lentamente sus manos por los costados, como si temiera que fuera a romperse. De ahí se pasó a su espalda y a sus brazos, dejando de lado sus pechos, pues tenía algo más en mente para eso. El toque fue mínimo, pero Seikou entendió la idea; se sentía bien, tenía que hacerlo sentir bien. La delicadeza y constancia eran la clave para acariciar.

-Ya lo entiendo.

-Bien, en serio aprendes rápido. Puedes hacerlo en el lugar que prefieras. Cada quién tiene una zona más sensible que el resto de su cuerpo, puede ser el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, el ombligo.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuál es el punto sensible de Szayelaporro-sama?

-Ugh, no tengo idea, y no quiero saberlo. Te tocará averiguarlo.

Seikou hizo una nota mental de investigar eso más a fondo.

-Ahora, hay pocas cosas más placenteras que un beso. ¿Sabes lo que es un beso?

-Sí, es poner los labios en un lugar.

-En los labios del otro, para ser más concretos.

-¿Pero no habría un intercambio de saliva?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño por la pregunta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se cuestionaba ese tipo de cosas? Sin duda tenía mucho trabajo por delante, pero no había problema alguno. Su determinación era tener a Seikou al final del día, y lo que hiciera a partir de eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hay distintos tipos de besos.

Grimmjow la tomó de la mandíbula y levantó su rostro a su encuentro. Le dio un beso en los labios tan puro y casto como jamás había dado uno. Debía admitir que se sentía bien ser un poco gentil en algunos casos, pero siempre preferiría la fogosidad y salvajismo al que estaba acostumbrado.

Seikou no se movió ni un centímetro. Permaneció estática hasta que Grimmjow se separó.

-¿Es todo? No sentí nada.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Crees que eso sea placentero para Szayelaporro-sama?

-Puedes probarlo, la verdad no lo conozco tanto en ese aspecto.

-¿Cuáles son los otros tipos de besos?

Grimmjow acercó su cuerpo hasta estar juntos y la tomó de la nuca. Abrió un poco la boca y atrapó su labio inferior con los suyos. Giró la cabeza un poco para encajar mejor y después movió sus labios para saborearla, pero se sorprendió al notar que tampoco sabía a nada, como su olor. Cuando se separó vio que los labios de Seikou estaban un poco enrojecidos.

-Eso estuvo mejor –declaró Seikou para deleite de Grimmjow-, estoy segura que a Szayelapo…

-Mi favorito es este –la interrumpió Grimmjow y unió sus labios una vez más, poniendo una mano en su nuca y la otra en su estrecha cintura.

Abrió la boca y la besó con insistencia. Seikou se le unió torpemente y Grimmjow aprovechó para colar su lengua dentro y acariciar la suya. Mordió su labio inferior, causando que Seikou gimiera de dolor y lo apartara, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Dolor.

-¿Pero te gustó?

Seikou rememoró la sensación y asintió. Se había sentido bien, sus movimientos fueron suaves al principio pero luego se volvieron más bruscos. El contraste era interesante.

 _Eso definitivamente le gustará a Szayelaporro-sama. Estoy segura que nunca lo ha hecho, me premiará por mostrarle algo nuevo_ , pensó.

-¿Algún otro?

-Se me ocurren un par, pero necesitaremos más tiempo. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas antes de que Szayel venga a cortarme la cabeza.

Seikou soltó una risita. No podía creer que Grimmjow fuera peligroso. Era divertido, y entraba perfectamente en lo que el canon consideraba "apuesto". Quería preguntarle un montón de cosas para emplearlas con Szayel y hacerlo sentir bien, pero tenía razón, tenía que volver.

-¿Cuándo podré saber el resto?

-Cuando quieras, puedes encontrarme aquí, muñeca. Ah, y una cosa más. No le digas nada acerca de esto. Será más sorpresivo si se da cuenta de que descubriste todo esto tú sola.

-De acuerdo.

Seikou salió de la habitación y regresó al laboratorio. Szayel todavía no había llegado, seguramente Aizen tenía una larga lista de cosas que le había encargado. Vio el panel de absorción en el que estaban trabajando y decidió trabajar con él para entretenerse de algún modo, pero su interior se retorcía en nerviosismo. No podía esperar para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido con Grimmjow.

.

.

Szayel no regresó al laboratorio inmediatamente. Primero pasó al vestidor donde guardaban los uniformes y se entretuvo largo rato escogiendo uno para Seikou. Eligió un vestido blanco y liso de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los hombros y la clavícula iban al descubierto, y se abrochaba con una serie de botones a la espalda. En cuanto a los zapatos no había mucho de dónde escoger, así que tomó un par de los que todos usaban y se los llevó también.

Estuvo pensando todo el camino si Seikou se alegraría por el nuevo atuendo. Aún no estaba seguro de qué tan expresiva era o qué tanto entendía de esos gestos de amabilidad. Apenas iba a tomar el pomo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y apareció su fracción frente a él.

-Szayelaporro-sama –saludó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Sentí tu reiatsu desde que venías bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasó con Grimmjow?

-Nada. Hice lo que me pediste y me mantuve alejada de él.

-Apestas a su reiatsu.

-Sí, creo que es porque me acompañó al laboratorio como dijo que lo haría. Lo siento mucho, no pude detenerlo –Seikou se sorprendió de lo fácil que era mentir.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa. Es un bruto, no entiende de razones.

Seikou no estaba de acuerdo. Grimmjow había sido de mucha ayuda y se había portado amable con ella, pero no dijo nada para no contradecir a Szayel.

-Te traje algo –le entregó el vestido y los zapatos y se fue a sentar al sillón sin esperar respuesta-. Cámbiate, ese es de tu talla.

Seikou se quitó la ropa en medio del salón y se puso el vestido, pero tenía problemas para abrochárselo.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a Szayel y se dio la vuelta, pasando su cabello por encima de un hombro. Szayel se enderezó en su asiento y abrochó cada botón, rozando accidentalmente la piel de su espalda. Seikou sintió que su piel se erizó y una extraña vibración bajó por su espina dorsal. ¿Eso también era acariciar? ¿Estaba reaccionando a las caricias de Szayel?

-Listo –respondió el Octava. Seikou se dio la vuelta-. Te queda bien.

Seikou lo miró unos segundos en silencio. Luego se inclinó y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla, creyendo que tal vez ese era uno de los puntos sensibles de Szayel.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eh, ¿un beso?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-C-Creí que te gustaría.

Szayel suspiró y se acostó en el sillón cuan largo era.

-Lo que me gustaría es terminar de una vez por todas ese estúpido panel.

Puso su brazo derecho encima de sus ojos y el otro en su abdomen. Seikou seguía de pie a su lado. Se puso de rodillas y se acercó más a él.

-¿Szayelaporro-sama?

-¿Qué?

Seikou cerró los ojos y lo besó, esta vez en los labios. Szayel retiró el brazo y abrió los ojos sorprendido sin romper el contacto. ¿En serio todo aquello estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su subordinada estaba actuando de esa manera?

Finalmente se separaron y Szayel se sentó sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué…?

Pero Seikou se lanzó nuevamente sobre sus labios y metió su lengua para repetir lo mismo que había sentido con Grimmjow. Lo tomó con ambas manos de la nuca para profundizar el contacto. Szayel la empujó con fastidio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Es suficiente.

-¿No te gusta?

-Pues…sí, pero…

-¿Cuál es el problema? Quiero hacerte sentir bien. Lo haré de nuevo.

Szayel la detuvo a tiempo y se puso de pie.

-Hay que volver al trabajo. El ocio no es bueno para ti.

-Sí, Szayelaporro-sama.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron perfeccionando el panel. Todavía no estaba listo para probarlo, pero los avances eran considerables. Szayel se quitó los guantes y la bata y se estiró con cansancio.

-Es hora de dormir.

-¿Yo también?

-Eh, supongo que…sí. Aunque no recuerdo que Lumina y Verona lo hayan hecho alguna vez.

-Excelente. Andando.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir.

-¿En dónde?

-Contigo –respondió Seikou como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-De ninguna manera. Te quedarás aquí.

-Podemos hacernos sentir bien mutuamente –replicó Seikou haciendo un puchero.

Szayel abrió la boca sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De dónde rayos había escuchado esa expresión? Lumina jamás la había utilizado, así que debía ser algo nuevo que había aprendido.

-La respuesta es no.

-Pero…

-No. Es una orden.

-De acuerdo, Szayelaporro-sama.

Szayel la miró con precaución, esperando que se le aventara nuevamente o que se atreviera a desobedecer sus órdenes, pero Seikou permaneció estática. Volteó a ver el sillón y tuvo que admitir que no era muy cómodo. Seikou era el experimento más exitoso que había tenido, era la luz de sus ojos, se merecía algo mejor. Además, ¿qué mal haría que pasara la noche con él? La cama era suficientemente grande para los dos. Podía ordenarle que se quedara en su mitad y asunto resuelto.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte conmigo.

Llegaron a la habitación y Seikou observó todo asombrada. Lumina nunca había estado ahí, así que no tenía ningún recuerdo al respecto. Szayel se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Seikou observó su espalda fijamente. Era blanca y sin marcas, seguramente sería suave al tacto. Podía poner en práctica lo de acariciar.

-¿Me ayudas con el vestido?

Szayel se levantó y se lo desabrochó en modo automático. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Estando ya en su cama el cansancio se multiplicó y sólo pudo pensar en dormir. Seikou arrojó el vestido junto al montón de ropa de Szayel y se acostó boca arriba a su lado, mirando fijamente a su espalda.

Szayel sintió la mirada y se giró para verla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.

-Duérmete ya.

-Sí, Szayelaporro-sama.

Szayel se acostó de lado y abrazó su almohada para conciliar el sueño. Seikou paseó su mirada por su cuerpo sin perder detalle. Se veía tan distinto. Lumina no lo había visto sin ropa, por lo tanto era algo completamente nuevo para Seikou. Observó su pecho y su abdomen marcado, siguió hacia abajo y trató de descifrar hasta dónde llegarían las entradas que formaban una V. Y sobre todo, ¿qué había debajo del pantalón?

-¿Seikou?

-¿Sí, Szayelaporro-sama?

-Duérmete de una puta vez o te mandaré al laboratorio.

-Entendido.

Seikou cerró los ojos finalmente, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer para dormir. Sintió cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, ansiaba demasiado acariciar el cuerpo de Szayel, pero seguramente se molestaría y la echaría con una patada en el trasero.

Se giró varias veces en la cama y su mirada se perdió en el techo largo rato. Volteó de reojo a ver a Szayel y creyó que ya estaba dormido porque su respiración estaba acompasada. Se acercó con cautela hasta quedar frente a frente y levantó una mano para tocarle el hombro. Szayel no se movió, así que Seikou acarició suavemente su brazo arriba y abajo. Siguió su camino por el pecho y llegó hasta el abdomen, tan tenso como creyó que sería. Su mano parecía moverse por su cuenta, fue bajando más y más hasta llegar al dobladillo del pantalón.

-¡Por el amor de Aizen! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Szayel rojo de cólera.

Seikou retrocedió asustada y abrazó su mano. El aura que emanaba su maestro era diez veces más densa de lo normal, el peligro estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

-Acariciando.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Mi pregunta es por qué!

-Para hacerte sentir bien.

-No sabes un carajo sobre las sensaciones. Limítate a seguir mis órdenes. No quiero una subordinada que me haga sentir bien. Lo único que quiero es dormir para poder levantarme temprano a terminar ese estúpido panel.

Creyó que Seikou entendería el mensaje y obedecería sus órdenes, pero en cambio frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados. Szayel suspiró frustrado.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Me gritaste.

-Es que no entiendes lo que te digo.

-¿Qué hay de malo con besarte o acariciarte?

Szayel rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Si te dejo hacerlo te dormirás y me dejarás dormir?

Seikou asintió varias veces muy rápido. Szayel se dejó caer en la cama y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Está bien, pero promete que me dejarás en paz después.

-Lo prometo.

Seikou se acercó hasta quedar junto a él. Se apoyó en una mano y repitió el proceso de acariciar su cuello, su pecho, sus brazos, su abdomen. Szayel tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si estás sintiendo placer?

-Estoy sintiendo placer –respondió Szayel.

-De acuerdo.

Seikou se inclinó sobre él y puso una mano en su rostro para besarlo. Mordió suavemente su labio y coló su lengua dentro para saborearlo. Se sentía diferente a Grimmjow, como si estuviera siendo obligado. Aunque técnicamente así era. Puso la otra mano en su abdomen y la fue bajando hasta el pantalón, pero Szayel la detuvo antes de que siguiera.

-Eso no.

-¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-Nada que debas tocar.

-¿Por qué?

-Deja de hacer preguntas. ¿Ya terminaste?

-Aún no.

-¿Qué te falta?

-Tengo que encontrar tu punto sensible.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Debes tener alguno.

-Seikou, te lo ruego. Déjame dormir ya. Te di permiso de hacer lo que quisieras.

-Aún no termino –sentenció Seikou.

Szayel no pudo replicar. Era algo incomprensible para él, estar a merced de su fracción. Recibir órdenes cuando debería ser al revés. Seikou acercó más su cuerpo hasta estar casi encima de él. Su pecho presionaba contra su brazo y era bastante notorio que Szayel estaba consciente de eso.

-Ayudaría mucho que me dieras una pista.

-Sólo termina de una vez por todas –suplicó Szayel.

-Está bien. Terminaré con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Déjame ver lo que hay debajo de tu pantalón.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Dije que no.

-Al menos déjame meter la mano para acariciarte.

-Cielo santo.

-¿Ni por encima del pantalón?

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? La respuesta es no.

-Entonces seguiré por tiempo indefinido.

Szayel agarró bruscamente su mano y la puso en su entrepierna.

-Ya, ¿contenta? –y la retiró.

-Eso no es acariciar.

-¿Tú qué sabes lo que es acariciar?

-Eso no es acariciar.

-Es suficiente, vete al laboratorio.

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No me iré hasta que me dejes acariciarte.

-Seikou –Szayel se agarró el puente de la nariz, reuniendo paciencia-, no debes obligar a nadie a sentir placer, es una contradicción.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

-Para empezar, debes escuchar lo que la otra persona quiere.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Dormir.

-Eso no vale. Aparte de dormir, ¿qué quieres? O mejor dicho, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera?

-Esta conversación me está sacando canas verdes. Intentemos otra cosa, si te duermes, te prometo que mañana te explicaré lo que quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Está bien, me dormiré.

-Gracias al cielo.

Szayel se giró de espaldas a ella y volvió a abrazar su almohada. Seikou sonrió satisfecha y cerró los ojos. No pudo dormir, todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no pasaba nada si Szayel no se enteraba.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente salieron ambos rumbo al comedor. Seikou estaba llena de preguntas, pero Szayel no le permitió hacer ninguna hasta después de haber desayunado. En el salón había unos cuantos Espadas, y afortunadamente Grimmjow no estaba entre ellos. Comieron en silencio, Seikou saboreó la comida en modo automático. Se apresuró a terminar y se giró de cara a Szayel.

-Empecemos.

-Yo no he terminado.

-Pero yo sí, no especificamos si alguno de los dos debía terminar primero.

-Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Seikou abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento entró Gin Ichimaru en el salón y le habló a Szayel.

-El capitán Aizen quiere verte en la salida oeste del castillo. Al parecer hubo un problema con el muro de contención.

-Enseguida voy –respondió Szayel.

Seikou lo jaló del brazo.

-Pero…

-Hablaremos más tarde. Espérame en el laboratorio.

-Sí, Szayelaporro-sama.

Seikou regresó al laboratorio como le había ordenado. Iba sumida en sus cavilaciones, pensando seriamente qué quería saber de Szayel y las preguntas que le haría cuando se reunieran.

-Hola, muñeca –saludó Grimmjow.

-Hola –respondió Seikou.

-Iba al comedor, pero creo que mi apetito cambió.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué pasó con Szayel?

-Estoy confundida –admitió-. No sé si le gustó o no. Lo acaricié y lo besé, pero no sabría interpretar su reacción.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres pasar a la segunda fase?

-Sí, por favor.

Grimmjow reprimió una sonrisa. Si tan sólo supiera lo que tenía pensado para esa sesión no estaría diciendo "por favor" tan vagamente. O tal vez sí, quién sabe. Seikou era un poco difícil de descifrar.

-Andando.

Llegaron nuevamente a su habitación. Seikou notó por primera vez que Grimmjow estaba usando un pantalón igual al de Szayel.

-¿Qué tienes debajo del pantalón?

-Wow, tranquila, ya llegaremos ahí.

-Pero quiero saber.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo.

Grimmjow la tomó de la cintura y la besó con pasión como la última vez. Seikou se le unió con habilidad, sorprendiendo a Grimmjow de lo bien que podía hacerlo. Acarició sus brazos y su pecho, su cuerpo no se parecía mucho al de Szayel, aquel era más delgado y su piel más suave.

-Veo que ya sabes lo que es besar y acariciar –dijo Grimmjow cuando se separaron.

-Sí.

-El siguiente paso es más complejo, así que pon atención. Debes quitarte la ropa lentamente para deleitar la vista.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Deleitar la vista. Es cuando a alguien le gusta lo que ve. No sólo el cuerpo percibe el placer, también los ojos.

-Necesito ayuda con los botones.

Seikou se giró de espaldas y Grimmjow los desabrochó de prisa. Se sentó al borde de la cama y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, linda, deléitame.

Seikou bajó las mangas lentamente, pero al pasar por su cintura el vestido cayó por completo y reveló su figura. Negó con la cabeza y se agachó para recogerlo, pero Grimmjow la detuvo al darse cuenta de que no estaba usando ningún tipo de ropa interior.

-Lo haré de nuevo, cayó muy rápido.

-Estuvo bien, ven aquí.

Seikou se acercó a él sin prisa. Grimmjow se tomó unos segundos para observarla y grabar la imagen en su memoria. ¿Cómo era posible que Szayel hubiera creado alguien así y no estuviera duro todo el día? Si Grimmjow estuviera en su lugar se pasaría todo el día entre sus piernas de un modo u otro.

-Bastardo con suerte.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada.

Grimmjow la abrazó por la cintura y besó su abdomen repetidas veces. Era extraño que no estuviera retorciéndose de placer como muchas otras que había visto, Seikou sería un reto por su condición artificial.

-Agarrar los pechos de una chica es placentero –afirmó Grimmjow.

-De acuerdo.

Grimmjow tomó uno y lo apresó con su mano, masajeando suavemente en círculos y pellizcando su pezón en el proceso.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien.

Tomó el otro en su boca y succionó como un bebé, luego le dio un ligero mordisco y Seikou arqueó la espalda. Ahora sí estaba reaccionando como quería. Acarició su espalda y la tomó del cabello bruscamente para volver a besarla.

-¿Qué se te ocurre ahora?

-Quiero ver qué hay dentro de tu pantalón.

-Debes saber, antes que nada, que es la zona más erógena de un hombre. No puedes tocar si no estás dispuesta a algo más.

-No entiendo.

-Ya lo harás.

Grimmjow se puso de pie y se quitó la chaqueta. Seikou no dejaba de mirar hacia su entrepierna, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Se quitó finalmente el pantalón y Seikou frunció el ceño.

-¿Es todo?

-¿A qué te refieres con "es todo"? –Preguntó molesto.

El miembro de Grimmjow estaba erecto y apuntaba firmemente hacia Seikou, pero al parecer no la sorprendió demasiado. Tal vez porque no entendía la magnitud del asunto. Estiró la mano para tocarlo pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Grimmjow sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Quieres tocarlo, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Adelante. Es una sensación muy placentera.

-¿Szayelaporro-sama tiene uno de esos?

-Eso creo. Sí, creo que sí –Grimmjow se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Entonces lo tocaré. Pero antes dime a qué te referías con estar dispuesta a todo.

-Bueno, como te decía, es una zona sensible y muy exigente, hasta un poco delicada.

-¿Podría hacerte daño?

-Te cortaré la cabeza si lo intentas.

Seikou retrocedió asustada, pero Grimmjow la agarró de la mano.

-Estoy jugando. Me refiero a que debes ser cuidadosa. Acarícialo.

Seikou se acercó y lo tocó con la punta del dedo índice. Era muy suave pero duro al mismo tiempo y caliente al tacto. Grimmjow envolvió su mano con la suya y jadeó cuando sus dedos se cerraron a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Jodidamente bien.

-De acuerdo.

Grimmjow movió su mano arriba y abajo un par de veces y luego la dejó para que siguiera sola.

-¿Esto también es acariciar?

-Esto se llama masturbar.

-Masturbar. De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacerlo?

-Hasta que yo te diga.

Grimmjow cerró los ojos y su mente gritó con alegría por la sensación. Era completamente extraño seguir esos movimientos mecánicos y tener que explicarle todo, pero en el fondo era probablemente lo más sensual que había hecho en su vida. Se sentía bien hacerlo tan lento y a conciencia. Seikou era increíble.

Sintió su excitación en ascenso y le detuvo la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estuviste bien, pero creo que podemos pasar a algo más.

-Debo irme, Szayelaporro-sama podría volver en cualquier momento.

-Espera, no puedes dejarme así.

-Gracias por la sesión de hoy, fue de mucha ayuda –respondió Seikou haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Recogió su ropa y salió corriendo rumbo al laboratorio. Se vistió apresuradamente en el camino y entró todavía con la respiración agitada. Sintió una brisa en la espalda y se dio cuenta de que no tenía abrochado el vestido. Tomó una bata y se la puso encima.

Szayel entró unos momentos después y la encontró trabajando en el panel. Volteó a verlo y se apresuró a llegar junto a él.

-Bienvenido, Szayelaporro-sama.

-Eh, gracias. ¿Cómo vas con el panel?

-Acabo de pulir la superficie y cambié el cable que se conecta al pecho.

-De acuerdo, pásame el…

-No tan rápido, teníamos un trato.

Szayel suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieras olvidado.

-Mi memoria es muy buena. Y todo gracias a ti.

-Sí, es mi don y mi castigo.

-De acuerdo, ¿en qué nos quedamos ayer?

-Por favor, olvida lo que pasó ayer. Todo acerca de acariciar y besar. Hay un sinfín de cosas que debes aprender antes de pasar al contacto físico.

-¿Cómo qué? Explícame todo. Aprendo rápido.

-Más de lo que me gustaría, lamentablemente. Bueno, para empezar, debes saber que las personas que se acarician y se besan son por lo general una pareja. Hombre y mujer, hombre y hombre, mujer y mujer, lo que quieras.

-Nosotros somos hombre y mujer.

-Sí, pero no somos pareja. Soy tu amo y tú eres mi subordinada. Además, las parejas se quieren entre sí.

-Pero yo te quiero.

-Seikou, yo también te quiero, pero esto es diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Es…complicado. Hay toda una filosofía respecto a los sentimientos. Acariciar y besar se inclinan más hacia el lado sexual, algo que tú no puedes comprender todavía.

-Ponme a prueba –pidió Seikou acercándose un paso.

-No me pidas algo como eso.

-Te quiero. Quiero acariciarte y besarte. ¿Qué más hay que entender?

-Seikou…

-¿Hay algo malo conmigo? ¿Preferirías que alguien más te acariciara y te besara?

-No, no es eso.

-No entiendo nada. Y no lo entiendo porque no me lo explicas.

Szayel suspiró frustrado y se puso de pie para acercarse a Seikou. La chica lo miró con ojos tan brillantes que hizo flaquear su determinación. La tomó de los hombros y la abrazó.

-¿Sientes eso? Eso es placentero para algunas personas –luego acarició su cabello-. Eso también es placentero.

-Se siente bien –confesó Seikou. Era algo completamente distinto a lo que le había mostrado Grimmjow.

Szayel se inclinó y depositó un beso en sus labios, luego la hizo girar la cabeza y bajó a su cuello y a su clavícula. Seikou gimió en respuesta.

-¿Se siente bien?

-S-Sí…

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

-Quiero hacer lo mismo contigo.

-Sólo un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Y nos ponemos a trabajar.

Seikou asintió y lo empujó suavemente para que se sentara en el sillón. Se sentó a su lado y pegó mucho su cuerpo para besarlo con detenimiento en los labios. Luego repitió el mismo proceso de bajar a su cuello, pero en vez de seguir hasta la clavícula se desvió hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y le dio un ligero mordisco que lo hizo gemir.

-¡Acerté! La oreja es tu punto sensible.

-Uno de muchos –respondió Szayel levemente sonrojado por el sonido lascivo que había dejado salir. Se acomodó los lentes y se puso de pie-. Andando, hay mucho que hacer.

.

.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente para Seikou pero a la velocidad de una tortuga para Szayel. Cada que se estiraba para tomar algo recibía una caricia en el brazo por parte de Seikou. La reprendió varias veces, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Ya había caído la tarde y los dos estaban exhaustos. Szayel se sentó en el sillón y giró la cabeza varias veces hasta que los huesos de su cuello se acomodaron. Seikou se sentó a su lado y lo observó fijamente.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo acariciarte otra vez?

-No empieces, ya me acariciaste todo el día contra mi voluntad.

-Tienes razón –confesó con la mirada baja.

-Tengo la esperanza de que superes esta etapa muy pronto. Hay cosas importantes que van a suceder respecto a Aizen-sama y el resto de los Espadas y te necesito despabilada.

-Sí, Szayelaporro-sama.

Szayel se recargó en el respaldo y suspiró.

-¿Szayelaporro-sama?

-Dime.

-¿Puedes acariciarme?

-Seikou, estoy a punto de probar el panel contigo, no me interesa si aún no funciona –la amenazó.

-Sólo un poco. Yo también quiero sentirlo.

-Ya olvida eso.

-Entonces dame un beso.

-Cambié de parecer, soy voluntario para probar el panel.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué digo? Digo que te estás volviendo una molestia.

-¿Lo harás?

-No.

Seikou suspiró derrotada y se puso de pie.

-No me dejas otra opción, Szayelaporro-sama.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te voy a deleitar con mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Voy a hacer que te guste lo que ves.

-Seikou…

-Sólo mírame. No te pido nada más.

Szayel la miró directamente a los ojos. Seikou se quitó la bata lentamente y la hizo caer a sus pies. Luego se bajó las mangas del vestido aprovechando que no estaba cerrado y lo fue bajando poco a poco por su cintura y sus piernas.

Szayel debía admitir que la visión era muy excitante. Tener a una mujer de las proporciones de Seikou a su disposición parecía sacado de sus más lascivas fantasías. Observó cada parte de su cuerpo y tragó saliva fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de poner sus manos sobre su nívea piel. Seikou se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y agarró sus manos para ponerlas sobre sus pechos.

-¿Es placentero tocar mis pechos?

Szayel se resignó y le siguió el juego. Tal vez sólo necesitaba complacerla una vez para que lo superara. Si se daba cuenta que no era la gran cosa, pasaría a interesarse en algo más. O al menos eso esperaba.

-Sí –respondió.

Seikou sonrió al escuchar su respuesta. Por fin estaba logrando lo que quería. Tomó las manos de Szayel pero éste se zafó de su agarre y se puso de pie.

-Hay que ir a dormir ya.

Seikou suspiró resignada, se vistió y ambos salieron del laboratorio rumbo a la habitación. Szayel esperaba que esa noche fuera más tranquila que la anterior y que no tuviera que defender su espacio nuevamente, pero cuando parecía que no podía ser un peor día, se toparon con Grimmjow en el camino.

-Seikou, linda, tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

-¿De qué hablas? –gruñó Szayel.

-No estoy hablando contigo.

-Es mi fracción.

-Creo que ya no necesito tu ayuda –dijo Seikou hablándole a Grimmjow-. Ya aprendí la lección.

-¿Qué? –Szayel no entendía a qué se refería.

-Oh, cierto, no tienes ni idea –se burló Grimmjow-. Resulta que tu fracción y yo hemos estado divirtiéndonos a escondidas.

De pronto todo encajó en la cabeza de Szayel. Seikou había actuado normal hasta que se topó con Grimmjow de camino al almacén. Apostaría su vida a que él le metió esa idea en la cabeza sobre las necesidades, el placer y el montón de perversiones dignas de alguien tan lujurioso como él.

-Así que tú fuiste. Corrompiste a Seikou.

-No fue así. Resulta que ella quería aprender cómo "satisfacer tus necesidades", como si alguien como tú las tuviera. No hice más que brindarle mi ayuda.

-Claro, para tu propio beneficio.

-Por favor, tú también quieres estar con ella, si no es así, ¿por qué le diste ese físico? Eres un pervertido, pero también eres un hipócrita.

-Seikou fue creada con fines científicos. Su cuerpo está diseñado de ese modo para tener una distribución adecuada de reiatsu, no es para que estés encima de ella como macho en celo.

-Qué aburrido eres, no me dejas divertirme un rato.

-Tú mismo dijiste que podías conseguir a quien quisieras. Aléjate de mi fracción.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras.

Grimmjow lanzó un puñetazo que encajó limpiamente en el rostro de Szayel y lo mandó al suelo. Su expresión burlona se había esfumado para dar paso a una ira incontenible. No iba a dejar que alguien con un número mayor al suyo le diera órdenes, mucho menos que lo amenazara.

Szayel se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano, conteniéndose para no iniciar una pelea que sabía que no podía ganar. Se levantó y dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Seikou lo siguió en silencio, librándose por poco de la ira de Grimmjow y su cuenta pendiente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Szayel se desvistió en silencio, pensando que jamás creyó que recibiría un golpe por defender a alguien, mucho menos tratándose de su subordinada. Debía ser al revés, ella era la que tenía que ensuciarse las manos porque estaba a su servicio, no él.

-¿Estás bien? –Seikou le limpió la sangre con un trapo tratando de no causarle dolor.

-Sí.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Te mentí acerca de Grimmjow.

Szayel negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sientas. Grimmjow tiene ese efecto en todos.

-¿Por qué te odia?

Szayel se encogió de hombros. Había pasado una buena parte de su estancia en Las Noches preguntándose lo mismo, y la respuesta aún no llegaba. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarle directamente a Grimmjow, fuera de bromas, por qué carajo se empeñaba en hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Si era personal, sería bueno saberlo; si no, sería bueno ponerlo en su lugar de una vez por todas.

El problema era que Szayel no era un buen peleador. No podría hacerle frente en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o de zanjutsu. Él era más un hombre de ciencia, se dedicaba a experimentar y adquirir nuevos conocimientos. Al menos le gustaba pensar que la etapa bestial ya la había superado y siempre buscaba algo más de alimento para su cerebro.

-Es un imbécil.

-Yo sólo quería…quería ser buena para ti. Acepté su ayuda pensando que podría satisfacerte, pero no hice más que arruinarlo todo.

-Ya no importa. Olvídalo.

Szayel se sentó en la cama y Seikou trató de quitarse el vestido, pero no pudo.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Creo que deberías dormir en el laboratorio de ahora en adelante –dijo Szayel.

La expresión de Seikou se entristeció por sus palabras. Se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de las manos.

-Por favor, déjame quedarme aquí. No te molestaré más, lo juro.

Szayel suspiró derrotado y le desabrochó el vestido. Luego se giró en la cama de espaldas a ella y cerró los ojos. Se sentía como un idiota. Estaba molesto con Seikou, pero sabía que la culpa la tenía Grimmjow. Ese imbécil que se metía con todos y siempre se salía con la suya. Se preguntó hasta dónde había llegado con Seikou por medio de sus mentiras y su falsa máscara de querer ayudarla.

-¿Qué sucedió con Grimmjow? –Szayel se giró en la cama y quedaron frente a frente.

-Él me enseñó lo que era besar, acariciar, deleitar la vista y masturbar. Dijo que era momento de probar algo más, pero no supe a qué se refería porque regresé al laboratorio.

-Entiendo, ¿algo más?

-No, eso fue todo.

Esa era una buena noticia. Conociendo a Grimmjow se la habría tirado en el mismo instante en que la vio, pero era una suerte que hubiera decidido mostrarle todo paso a paso. Bufó con molestia cuando pensó en lo que hubiera pasado de dejar transcurrir un día más.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Estás molesto?

Szayel negó con la cabeza y Seikou sonrió. Se acercó hasta su cuerpo y se metió entre sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su pecho desnudo.

-Seikou…

-Lo siento, regresaré a mi lugar –respondió rápidamente.

Pero antes de que se alejara, Szayel la tomó del brazo y la puso debajo de él. Se apoyó con ambos codos al lado de su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Seikou se preguntó qué tenía en mente y por qué la repentina cercanía.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió los labios de Szayel sobre los suyos, besándola apasionadamente y utilizando la lengua. Abrazó su espalda y profundizó el contacto, sintiéndose mil veces mejor que hace un momento, y disfrutando el hecho de que Szayel estuviera actuando por voluntad.

Szayel bajó dando besos por su cuello y sus hombros, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y la perfección de su cuerpo entero. Acarició sus pechos a conciencia y apretó su cintura suavemente. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y acarició el interior de sus muslos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No hagas preguntas, sólo concéntrate en el placer.

Szayel se deshizo de su pantalón y sonrió involuntariamente cuando Seikou se le quedó viendo fijamente. Se endureció poco a poco cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que quería hacer con ella. Seikou miró asombrada cómo iba cambiando su tamaño y estiró la mano para tocarlo.

-¿Puedo?

Szayel asintió y se sentó con las piernas estiradas para que lo acariciara a voluntad. Su toque fue delicado, lo apretó con suavidad y movió la mano arriba y abajo repetidas veces. Szayel pensó que después de todo no había estado tan mal que Grimmjow le enseñara aquello, aunque muy en el fondo todavía quería cortarle la cabeza por atreverse a ponerle una mano encima a su fracción.

-¿Sabes para qué es esto?

-¿Para acariciar?

-No exactamente. Cuando ponga esto dentro de ti sentirás mucho placer.

Seikou frunció el ceño, confundida, y a Szayel le dieron ganas de llorar por lo poco que entendía Seikou de esos temas y lo mal influenciada que estaba por Grimmjow. La situación era casi cómica, por no decir vergonzosa, pues no sabía cómo explicarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer sin sonrojarse. Se acostó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Relájate, si estás tensa no lo disfrutarás.

Seikou obedeció y cerró los ojos, a la espera.

Szayel estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando escuchó un gorjeo ahogado y una serie de gotas cayendo sobre su pecho desnudo. El cuerpo de Seikou se puso tenso de repente y cuando Szayel la miró se dio cuenta de que estaba usando un extraño collar rojo que no había visto hasta ese momento.

Excepto que no era un collar, era un tajo de lado a lado que empezó a chorrear sangre como un río en desembocadura. La cabeza de Seikou cayó sobre Szayel y lo hizo gritar de terror. Detrás del cuerpo inerte de Seikou, se asomó el rostro de Cirucci con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te dije que me las pagarías –exclamó antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡Noooooo!

Szayel despertó empapado en sudor y lo primero que vio en la cama fue el cuerpo de Seikou durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Se enderezó y comprobó que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, no había ningún reiatsu en la cercanía.

Estaban a salvo.

Por ahora.

 **FIN**

 ** _*Seikou_** **significa "éxito" en japonés.**

 **TuT lluvia de besos o de piedras, no hay de otra, jajaja. Sé que no hay muchos fans de Szayel, espero que este fic les haga cambiar de opinión si no los hizo sentir incómodos xD** **no olviden dejar su review. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
